Heated encounter
by Finn-chan
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN Amu se encuentra de repente a solas en una habitación con Ikuto. Ikuto x Amu :lime:


**N.T:** ¡Hola! Aquí Finn-chan efectuando su primera traducción. Solo he de decir que el fic me encantó y no pude esperar a traducirlo y a compartirlo con todos los lectores de Amuto. Quiero darle mis agradecimientos a **Nkitty29** por dejarme tan amablemente traducir su historia. ¡Muchas gracias!

El título del fic sería literalmente ''Encuentro caluroso'', pero como me sonaba horrible decidí dejarlo en inglés.

**N.A:** No soy propietaria de Shugo Chara y nunca lo seré… ¡Oh Dios mío! Debe haber algo malo en mí… Me gustó el final. Os dejo a vosotros pensar en una posible continuación… pero por si acaso voy a poner Rated M.

Es un AU (Universo Alternativo). Amu y Ikuto no se conocen. No hay personajes guardines. Simplemente así es más fácil de escribir y no me tengo que preocupar de ellos. Oh, y haced como si fueran más mayores.

Me inspire en este fanart (http: / /psycho-kyugurl. /art/Sibling-Chaos-105681537) Solo quitad los espacios.

Amu se encuentra a solas en una habitación con Ikuto. Amu x Ikuto (Por cierto, Ikuto está desnudo)

**Heated Encounter**

Amu, lo creáis o no, tenía miedo de muchas cosas.

Ahora mismo su mayor miedo estaba reptando en su camino. Andaba con sus ocho patas hacia ella. Miraba a sus piernas con sus grandes ojos negros, causando un temor que recorría todo su cuerpo.

Estaba asustada. No podía moverse. A Amu no le gustaban los insectos, especialmente las arañas. Iba a trepar por encima de su pie. ¡Su pie! Cuando esto paso, gritó.

- ¡Ah! – ella empezó a saltar alrededor de la araña con la zapatilla en la mano. - ¡Quitadmela, quitardmela! – No le importaba estar en un espacio público. No le importaba estar en medio del pasillo del hotel con gente oyendo sus gritos. ¡Ahora mismo lo único que le importaba era quitarse esa cosa de encima!

- ¡Hinamori- san! – Atravesando el corredor del hotel había un chico moreno. Corriendo tras de el, una chica – Deja de saltar, podrías matarla.

¿Qué? ¿Quería salvar a ese pequeño demonio? ¡¿Y qué pasaba con ella?!

Misaki agarró a Amu desde atrás y la sostuvo. – Kenji-kun. Coge a la araña.

El chico se arrodilló y cogió a la mascota. – Aquí.. Aquí, Chibi. Ahora ya estás a salvo.

Amu dejó de resistirse y se agachó junto con su amigo. Miró en shock al chico que sostenía aquella bestia peluda. – ¿¡E-es-esta cosa es tu mascota?! – ella señaló con su dedo a la criatura que esta confortablemente en las manos de su dueño.

Kenji sonrió. – Vamos, Hinamori-san, sólo dale una oportunidad a Chibi. – él acercó la araña a la muchacha.

Amu observo con horror a la araña que estaba a centímetros de su rostro. Extendió una de sus patas hacia su nariz. Ella gritó de nuevo y esta vez Misaki no pudo retenerla.

- ¡Ah! – Amu corrió lejos de ello.

-¡Espera, Hinamori- san!

- ¡Amu-chan!

A ella no le importaba que su reputación pudiera ser arruinada aquella noche. Simplemente no le importaba su imagen de cool y picante, ¡ella solo quería estar lejos de aquella araña! Ella agarró el pomo de su puerta que, afortunadamente, no estaba cerrada.

Misaki y Kenji se miraron el uno al otro, confusos - ¿Ella sabe que esa no es su habitación?

-------

Amu se tiró sobre la cama de la habitación del hotel. Ella buscaba que su viaje escolar fuera pacifico. Quería pasar un momento en normalidad con sus amigos. La pelirosa enterró su cabeza en la almohada.

Unos minutos más tarde de estar tumbada en la cama Amu se sintió relajada de nuevo. Su desbocado corazón volvió a la normalidad, ahora todo estaba bien. Decidió que ya era hora de ponerse en marcha de nuevo. Se suponía que tenia una reunión con su grupo para las actividades de mañanas. Fue entonces cuando Amu se percató de que algo no iba bien.

- ¿Dónde están mis bolsas?- recordó que ella había dejado posado su equipaje al lado de la mesilla de noche. No había nada allí. Ninguna de sus pertenencias o de las pertenencias de sus compañeros de habitación se encontraban allí.

- Espera un minuto…- Amu se levantó instantáneamente. Sus ojos dorados buscaron por toda la habitación. Sus parpados se abrieron al extremo. ¡Está no era su habitación! No había prestado atención. Simplemente había corrido hacia una habitación cualquiera pensando que era la suya. ¡Maldición! Ella tenía que salir de allí antes de que alguien la pillara. Ella corrió hacia la puerta, pero fue parada por una voz.

- Huelo un ratón…

Los ojos de Amu se abrieron cuando observó aquella vista enfrente de ella. No todos los días te encontrabas a un chico desnudo con solo una toalla.

Sus mejillas empezaron a arder y sus ojos observaron el cuerpo del peliazul. El simplemente había salido de la ducha. Su piel estaba todavía húmeda. Gotas de agua se deslizaban por su perfecto cuerpo hacia la rosada toalla a rayas. Amu se quedo muda. Se inclinó hacia la puerta para tener algo de apoyo. Aquello era demasiado para ella.

Ikuto sonrió con satisfacción ante la expresión de la muchacha - ¿Puedo saber por que hay un ratoncillo en mi habitación – Su tono era provocador. El avanzó unos cuantos pasos hacia ella.

Era mona. Ikuto no podía ayudarse a sí mismo, pero estaba resultando gracioso. El había visto su cara por el hotel un montón de veces, después de todo, su habitación estaba solo unas cuantas puertas alejadas de la suya. Él se había quedado prendado de esa cara tan adorable. Ella le resultaba atractiva. Había hecho partido consiguiendo conocerla antes de que su viaje acabara.

Amu estaba muda. No sabía que hacer o decir – Y…Yo…- Estaba atrapada por ese sexy desconocido. Extrañamente, a ella no parecía importarle mucho…

- Aw, ¿está el pequeño ratón asustado del gran gato negro? El siguió burlándose de ella. Se acercó más a su cuerpo y alcanzó a tocar su mejilla. Su piel era suave y cálida.

El corazón de la muchacha empezó a latir rápidamente en su pecho. Se derretía bajo su tacto. Su mente empezó a nublarse con perversos pensamientos. Su cuerpo empezó a calentarse. Él tenía tanto efecto en ella.

- L..Lo siento – susurró ella. Intentó apartar la vista de sus hipnotizantes ojos azules, pero no podía. Estaba inmersa en un trance.

¡El era tan asombroso! ¿Cómo podías apartar la mirada? ¿Apartar la mirada de esa cara? ¿De ese cuerpo que te morias por tocar? Por aquellos brazos, aquellos musculosos abdominales, aquel pecho…

El olor de su cuerpo recién lavado sobre ella le hacía sentir débil. Cuanto más se acercaba él más débil se volvía. Sus mejillas ya estaban rojas y sonrojadas y su respiración se volvía más rápida y pesada.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Amu-chan? – Ella no supo cuando, pero él estaba lo suficientemente cerca para susurrar la pregunta en su oreja. Su aliento le cosquilleaba la piel. Mandaba descargas que subían por su espina dorsal. Inconscientemente se movió más cerca de su calidez.

La lengua de él lamió el lóbulo de su oreja, mordisqueando un poco. – Por..Por favor… - ella colocó su mano en su pecho desnudo. Maldición, ella no sabñia su nombre y ya le estaba haciendo perder el control. No podía caer mucho más bajo o ella…

- ¿Por favor qué? – continuó susurrando en aquel sensualmente erótico tono - ¿Por favor continua, o por favor para?- él lamia su piel una y otra vez hasta que ganó un gemido de ella.

- Lo tomare como una señal para continuar. – Sus lametazos se convirtieron en besos y sus labios trazaron un camino descendente por su cuello. Amu no pudo más que perderse en esos besos. Su cuerpo reaccionaba por sí solo.

Sus labios no fueron los únicos que tuvieron diversión, sino sus manos también. Una de ellas presionaba la puerta mientras que la otra se divertía. Recorría descendentemente su pequeño cuerpo, tocando sus curvas atendiendo a cada detalle. Sin embargo, la ropa le impidió contentarse. Su mano se deslizo por debajo de su camiseta hacia su cuerpo desnudo. Viajo más debajo de sus pantaloncitos…

El cuerpo de la chica se volvió adicto a ese tacto. Arqueó su figura buscando más. De sus labios salieron llantos de placer. Fueron música para los oídos del muchacho. Sus hormonas empezaron a actuar. Él presionó su cuerpo desnudo contra el otro pequeño. La toalla que le cubría estaba tan suelta; podía deshacerse con un solo tirón. La mente de Amu se puso en blanco. Sus brazos colgaron a cada lado, dejando que ella se perdiera en su beso.

Los labios del chico capturaron los de la pelirosa en un beso lleno de lujuria. Él tomó su boca hambrientamente. Su lengua exploró su boca. Profundizó el beso, sin importarle que la toalla hubiera caído al suelo.

Ikuto rompió el beso. Él observó a la muchacha que alzaba la cabeza mirándole con ojos aturdidos. Sus separados labios fueron engullidos por un beso muy dominante. Él quería mas y sabia que ella también lo deseaba. La lengua del felino repaso los labios de la muchacha, disfrutando de su sabor acaramelado.

- ¿Por qué no continuamos con esto en la cama? Él presionó sus caderas contra las de ella, solo para asegurarse de que había captado el mensaje. Y aunque ella tenía toda la ropa puesta, podía sentir cada parte de su cuerpo desnudo. _Cada parte…_

- Y…Yo…- ella tartamudeó de nuevo.

- ¡Ikuto! – Llamaron a la puerta - ¡Abre! ¡Me he dejado las llaves!

**N.T:** Sí, yo también me quede con cara de: Pero qué coño…

Simplemente amo al Ikuto de este fic. Este es capaz de ponernos a mil jajaja.

Espero que les haya gustado la historia, recuerden que yo solo soy la traductora, el verdadero merito es de Nkitty29. Pronto haré otra traducción de otro de sus Amuto oneshoot (aún más picante que este, si cabe), asi que estén atentos.

PD: Sobre la curiosidad mató al gato… estoy en ello, pero me va a costar más de lo que tenía pensado u.u Aunque con historias de este nivel no se sí sabré estar a la altura de las expectativas xDD.

Mucha suerte!


End file.
